What's Going On?
by NessaTasartir16
Summary: Wilbur is captured and taken to Los Angeles. After two attempts to escape, what is there to do? Is he too late to hope? One-shot set during "Trouble!" (you may want to read that first).


**Hi there! This one-shot (Wilbur's point of view) is parallel to the story "Big Trouble." I will go deeper into this one since I revealed in "Trouble!" that Wilbur does move around a little bit. *I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons."* Karena, my OC, is mentioned, but she does not make an appearance. Enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up to quite a lot of shaking from my shoulders. I waved my arm above my blanket and my head, thinking that it was Carl trying to wake me up, and I shifted my body to the other side. But I still felt shaking...and eventually my blanket was tossed off my body. I turned my head up as the light of the sun blinded me awake only to meet up with a man who was definitely not Carl or my father.

"Who are you?" I asked groggily, still not quite awake.

"Get up and get dressed!" said the man with an impatient voice. "Move, move, move!"

"Okay, okay," I cried out with my hands up. "But I'm getting my father after this." I started to put on my favorite shirt and pair of jeans...the shirt with the chargeball logo, the lightning bolt, that is.

"Oh, there's no need to do that," replied the man. "I want you, Wilbur Robinson." I shot up and turned around at the mention of my name.

"How do you know my name?" I exclaimed, now awake and quite angry.

"Doesn't matter," the man answered gruffly. "You're coming with me."

"No, I'm not," I shot back. "I'm staying right here until you leave."

"Alright, well if you don't want to come with me, then I'll guess I have to force you to come with me."

"**No you don't!**" I yelled as the man all of a sudden charged at me with his fists. I was able to deflect them, thanks to my mom's training. The more we fought, the more tired I was getting, considering I just woke up.

"You're getting tired," said the man. "And your girlfriend isn't here either. This is a double advantage for me." My eyes grew wide open when he mentioned my best friend; the man was the Magician, my girlfriend Karena's arch-foe!

"I don't know what you want with me, but you won't be able to stop Karena that easily!"

"Oh, I think I will this time," the man replied with an evil smirk. "And you're not the only captive I have back in L.A." And before I knew it, I felt a cloth on my mouth and my nose, and I collapsed after smelling it.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 3333333333333333333333333

I woke up...again...to my being dragged on a shiny floor. My hands were handcuffed, but I could still move my legs. I tried kicking the Magician, but he continued to drag me. I looked around at my surroundings, and I figured I must be in a school in the past, but not Joyce Williams Elementary School; this school looked more like a high school. Since my kicking didn't work, I tried my best to plant my feet into the ground while tugging the chain with my elbows since I couldn't do anything with my hands.

"**Let me go!** You have no right to hold me here!" I yelled trying to break free, but the Magician won't budge.

"Just shut your mouth up, little brat!" the Magician shot back, and then he placed me up against the wall. Now not only was he placing my hands against the wall, but my feet were also held. "Your girlfriend won't be able to save you this time." Then he turned around and started to walk out of the room. "I've got more characters to catch!" I heard a gasp afterwards, and I remembered what he said before I collapsed: _You're not the only captive I have back in L.A._

"Sounds like I'm not the only one here," I moaned. "Where am I anyway?"

"We don't know," answered another captive. "Raph thinks it's a school." _Raph? That name sounds familiar. Come to think of it, he sounds familiar too._

"Raph?" I replied. "As in Raphael the turtle with the red masks and sais?"

"Yeah!" Raphael exclaimed in shock. "How did you know, boy?"

"I'm Karena's boyfriend, Wilbur Robinson," I answered, and everyone gasped. "Remember me?" There was a short pause. "So how did you guys get here?"

"I guess we were all knocked out by the Magician and brought here while we were unconscious," Donatello, the purple masked turtle with the bo staff replied. "We were celebrating and went to bed, and he escaped from his trap somehow." _Doggone it!_

"Did you finish the cell my dad talked to you about?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"No, I had trouble finding electricity," Don answered. "So what were you doing?"

"I had come home from my birthday date with Karena," I explained. "Which was a lot of fun, by the way. I went to sleep as usual, and then I woke up to violent shaking. The Magician forced me to get up and get dressed. After I did that, he grabbed me from behind and tried to knock me out. I struggled to free myself from his grasp, but we both landed on the bed, and he placed a cloth over my mouth. Before I passed out, I smelled the cloth...he knocked me out with chloroform. So I passed out, and I woke up when we arrived here. I tried to fight again, and here I am...stuck in chains like you guys."

"So what do we do?" Michelangelo, the orange masked turtle with the nunchucks asked. "Wait for Karena to show up and save us?"

"I'm afraid so," Leonardo, the blue masked turtle with the katana blades, answered with sadness in his voice. "I can try to meditate with Splinter, but I don't know if it will work."

"Well, at least it's a try," I said at the same time as Don did. My mouth was shot wide open with a smile, but I lost the bet.

"Jinx, you owe me a soda!" Don exclaimed.

"Oh, I don't think so!" I replied with a smirk, and then my smile turned back into a frown. "Or we can have fun here...whichever works as long as we don't die." I hung my head, hoping that somehow my parents would find their way to my girlfriend using the remote she gave me a month ago.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 333333333333333333333333333333333333333

I was asleep in chains until the Magician opened the door with a loud bang. I jolted awake, and I saw the mad man coming toward me...along with a woman with wings in his arms. He set the woman down and proceeded to take me off the wall. I had no idea why he was freeing me, but I played along. After he freed me, he placed the winged woman in my spot and chained her to the wall. She looked like a superhero because of the red tights and yellow strapless shirt she was wearing as well as a hawk-like mask on her red-haired head, but I had no clue who she was. I tried to escape the room and tried to find a way out of the school to see where I really was, but the Magician must've caught me; I ran into an electric shield, and I was shocked so much that I laid down on the floor in pain. The Magician came over to where I was hit and chained my hands up again.

I moaned as the Magician dragged me into another room, but this room didn't look like a classroom. It must've been some sort of boiler room. And once again, I was placed against a wall in chains. But this time, I was alone. As soon as the Magician rushed out of the room, I started to cry, something I never do. _What if Karena failed? What if our relationship dies with her death...or even my own? _

Only about five minutes later did the Magician returned...with another woman, but this time she was a thin blonde with a really cool suit of armor on and a katana blade sheathed on her back. She, too, was chained up across from me. Just as the Magician was done with that job, an alarm sounded in the school, and the Magician walked out again. I continued to cry, thinking it was too late.

"Don't give up yet," said the woman across from me. "There's still hope that we'll get out of here." She paused as she sighed. "Do you know where we are?"

"No," I answered while sniffing. "Raph thinks this is a school."

"Raph?" the woman asked with a shocked tone. "That's impossible...he was in the lair." I realized that she must've known Raph from the TV show, but she didn't sound like a teenager Karena described earlier.

"You're April O'Neil?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" she answered. "What's your name?"

"A friend described you to me, but we both thought you were a teenager," I replied. "And the name's Wilbur Robinson."

"Oh goodness no," April replied with a laugh. "I'm 29 years old. I was just about finished putting my armor that I got from Japan on. I was going to help my turtle friends and my boyfriend find their lost brother, Leonardo, when Carl Jackson knocked me out with chloroform."

"That's how I was knocked out," I interrupted her. "So the turtles in your world aren't fifteen?"

"They were fifteen when I met them as a TV reporter, but they're now nineteen years old. As a matter of fact, Leo just returned from South America about a week ago." _What would he be doing in South America?_

"So what do you do?" I asked her.

"I'm an archaelogist," April answered. "Recently, I travelled to South America to collect a very important statue. It was called General Aguila."

"Aguilla? That's eagle in Spanish, isn't it?" I asked.

"I think that's right," April replied. "I took Spanish in high school years ago, so I don't remember that much."

"I didn't exactly pay attention in my Spanish class, even though I just finished it yesterday," I said with a laugh.

"You're a teenager?" April asked.

"Yep...fourteen years old." Just as I answered her question, the Magician walked in the room with his staff. He approached me with the staff ready to strike, and lightning was released from his hand into my body. I screamed in pain as it was unbearable.

"No, don't! You'll kill him!" I heard April yell over my screams.

"Kind of the point, don't you think?" Jackson yelled back as he continued to torture me. I hoped that Karena was actually here to save everybody, and I blacked out, thinking that he had actually done it. I had failed...again.

* * *

**Yeah, sorry for the sad ending. But if you read my story "Trouble!", you'll find out what happens after that...and obviously before. *No, Wilbur is not dead in the story; he was paralyzed and unconscious* Thanks for taking the time to read this, and I do apologize if I disturbed you in any kind of way.**


End file.
